The Nobel Encounter
by ynotlleb
Summary: Sheldon and Amy meet for the first time in Stockholm when they both win the Nobel Prize.
1. Stockholm

In the week the Nobel prize winners are announced (maybe I will win next year!) here is a story about an encounter between Sheldon and Amy in Stockholm. In this TBBT universe Sheldon and Amy have never met, Amy works at Harvard.

Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

#########

Stockholm 2026, just before the award of the Nobel prizes for that year, the 2026 Nobel laureates met at a reception in Stockholm. There were two American laureates that year. The Physics Nobel went to Professor Sheldon Lee Cooper of Caltech and the Medicine or Physiology Nobel went to Professor Amy Farrah Fowler of Harvard.

Amy "Congratulations to you Professor Cooper on your win."

Sheldon "I suppose I should congratulate you Professor Fowler, although your work on the brain is not really comparable to my work on String Theory. I have figured out how the Universe works, you just deal with icky squishy stuff."

Amy "Professor Cooper, without the icky squishy stuff between your ears you would not have figured out the Universe."

Then Amy walked away.

#########

Two days later, Amy returned to her seat to thunderous applause after receiving her Nobel prize from the King of Sweden, Sheldon was sat next to her in the laureates seating area. Amy sat down and whispered to Sheldon "not a bad prize for icky squishy stuff."


	2. Harvard and Caltech

In 2026 Sheldon and Amy meet for the first time in Stockholm when they both win Nobel prizes. Part 2, they meet again when Sheldon lectures at Harvard.

#########

After their Nobel prize wins both Sheldon and Amy were swept up onto the lecture circuit. Two months after the Nobel ceremony Sheldon gave a talk at Harvard. Amy reluctantly attended his lecture, after her encounter with the arrogant Professor Cooper in Stockholm she didn't want anything to do with him. But Harvard thought it would be good publicity, Amy would much rather have got back to doing some Science, but it wasn't the first time Harvard had pressured her into making an appearance for publicity.

So Sheldon and Amy, both wearing rather forced smiles, were photographed shaking hands before a Sheldon's lecture. Amy was sat in the front row of the auditorium when Sheldon began his lecture.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, thank you to Harvard for this invitation to speak to you here in Cambridge on 'Understanding the Universe with String Theory'. Before the lecture it was my great pleasure to meet fellow Nobel laureate Professor Fowler, who I am happy to see in the audience tonight. She correctly pointed out to me in Stockholm that without the human brain I would not have been able to make my advances in String Theory that have got me here tonight to talk to you. So Professor Fowler's work on understanding the human brain can be thought of in some ways as the most fundamental Science of all. However, I prefer Physics, much less icky squishy stuff..."

#########

A month later the lecture circuit brought Amy to Caltech. Sheldon and Amy were photographed together shaking hands with slightly less forced smiles than in Harvard. Sheldon was then in the front row of the auditorium for Amy's lecture.

"Good evening everyone, thank you to Caltech for this invitation to lecture to you tonight, it is always good to come back to my home state of California. Before the lecture it was my great pleasure to meet Caltech's very own 2026 Nobel prize winner Professor Cooper, it is good to see him in the audience tonight. I hope he is ready hear about some icky squishy stuff!"

"And now for my lecture 'Understanding the human brain, past, present and future'..."


	3. The White House

In 2026 Sheldon and Amy meet for the first time in Stockholm when they both win Nobel prizes. Part 3, they meet again at the White House.

#########

In the summer of 2027 the King of Sweden made a state visit to the USA. As Sheldon and Amy had both been presented with their Nobel prizes from the King at the end of 2026 they were both invited to the White House for the official banquet dinner. Before the dinner they met with the President and the King for about 30 seconds. They were seated together at the banquet with some Swedish-American scientists and some diplomats from the Swedish embassy in Washington. As they made small talk with the other people at their table one of the diplomats asked if they were married?

Sheldon "I am not married to anyone, least of all Professor Fowler."

Amy "Me neither, I am married to my Science."

Diplomat "Please excuse me, you are sat together and you look like you are married."

Amy "We both got Nobel prizes from your King last year, somebody must have thought to put us together at the banquet."

Over dinner the small talk switched to Swedish, Sheldon and Amy ended up talking to each other.

Sheldon "So Professor Fowler, how is the icky squishy stuff."

Amy "I haven't done any since the day they announced I had won the prize last year. I spend all my time giving lectures and getting wheeled out by Harvard for publicity."

Sheldon "I am tiring of the lecture circuit, but at least as a theoretical physicist they can't stop me thinking about Science."

Amy "Harvard treat me like a piece of meat some times, I would love to get back to dealing with brains. I am thinking of going on a sabbatical at the end of the academic year so I can back to doing real Science."

Sheldon "Where are you planning to do your sabbatical?"

Amy "UCLA, they have a great brain research group there. Also I am tiring of the New England winters, it will be nice to have some California sunshine and live nearer to my family. My mother isn't getting any younger."

Sheldon "I hope to see you soon in California."


	4. UCLA

In 2026 Sheldon and Amy meet for the first time in Stockholm when they both win Nobel prizes. Part 4, Amy returns to California.

#########

To. S. Cooper at Caltech dot edu

From. AFFowler at Harvard dot edu

Dear Professor Cooper.

Just arrived at UCLA to start my sabbatical, back to icky squishy stuff at last.

Best wishes

AFF

#########

To. AFFowler at Harvard dot edu

From. S. Cooper at Caltech dot edu

Dear Professor Fowler

Welcome back to California. I am giving a seminar next week at UCLA, no more dumbed down public lectures, a chance to talk to real scientists. If you have time to get away from icky squishy stuff you are welcome to attend.

Sheldon

#########

Sheldon gave his seminar at UCLA, after the seminar at tea time there was Professor Fowler. The two Nobel laureates shook hands and had genuine broad smiles on their faces.

"May I get you a caffeinated beverage Professor Fowler?"

"Water would be fine."

"How is the brain work going, are you enjoying the icky squishy stuff?"

"Good to be back, just thought I would let you know I am coming to Caltech next week to look at some brain samples. If you have time from explaining how the Universe works you are welcome to come and see me deal with my icky squishy stuff."


	5. Caltech advice

In 2026 Sheldon and Amy meet for the first time in Stockholm when they both win Nobel prizes. Part 5, Amy meets Sheldon at Caltech.

#########

Sheldon walked into the Caltech canteen and there was Amy sitting at a table chatting away.

Sheldon "Good afternoon Professor Fowler, here for the icky squishy stuff?"

Amy "That's right Professor Cooper, Professor Watanabe from your neurobiology group is letting me look at some of their icky squishy brain samples."

Sheldon "May I introduce my friends and colleagues. Professor Hofstadter and Dr. Koothrappali are both Physicists, Mr. Wolowitz is only an engineer. Gentlemen, this is Professor Fowler visiting from UCLA. We met in Stockholm."

Amy "A pleasure to meet you, if you will excuse me, this icky squishy stuff needs to be looked at under a microscope."

As Amy walked away Leonard said "she seems familiar?"

#########

Two week later there was a knock on the door of Sheldon's office at Caltech. Sheldon reluctantly put down his whiteboard marker and opened the door to see a rather distressed looking Amy.

Sheldon "Why Professor Fowler, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Amy "I'm here doing icky squishy stuff but whilst I am here I need your advice Professor Cooper, I am having a big fight with Harvard."

Sheldon "May I buy you a caffeinated beverage, we can discuss this in the canteen."

Five minutes later.

Amy "So how are you coping with being a Nobel prize winner?"

Sheldon "Here at Caltech it is fine, they treat me as they did before and I can keep doing Physics. It's only when I am giving those guest lectures I am treated as if I come from Mars."

Amy "Well Harvard wants their Martian back, they want me on the lecture circuit and raising money. I have spent over 20 years there and I am very grateful to what they have done, I wouldn't have won my Nobel without them. But now I am back doing Science, I don't want to become a prisoner in a golden cage again."

Sheldon "You are a Nobel prize winner, any University would be glad to have you."

Amy "I wish I could work the way you are working."

Sheldon "Would you like to work here Professor Fowler?"...

#########

To President at Caltech dot edu

From S. Cooper at Caltech dot edu

Dear President Siebert

How would you like to have another Nobel Prize winner working at Caltech?...


	6. Caltech date

In 2026 Sheldon and Amy meet for the first time in Stockholm when they both win Nobel prizes. Part 6, Amy moves to Caltech.

#########

1st January 2028, Professor Amy Farrah Fowler officially joined the faculty at Caltech. After Sheldon's suggestion Siebert jumped at the chance to have another Nobel Prize winner on board. A face saving deal meant that Amy retained her Professorship at Harvard and agreed to come back every year to give a lecture. Amy kept in professional contact with her old Harvard research group, so in the end Harvard still had a Nobel Prize winner on the faculty and involved with research.

Amy agreed to give the occasional lecture and public appearance for Caltech provided she was free to do her Science.

#########

Sheldon and Amy would sometimes meet up at lunchtime for a cup of tea, their relationship was professional but friendly. They would always call each Professor. Then one day in March over a cup of tea.

Sheldon "Professor Fowler, I am not sure if you know about this but every March we have the benefactors reception. All of the faculty have to go and be polite to rich people so they will give us money. I hate going to it but if I didn't go then they might give the money to humanities or geology. I am sure that you will get pressured into going."

Amy "I thought I had left this behind at Harvard."

Sheldon "This is the only day of the year I let Caltech use me to raise money, last year with a new Nobel Prize the rich people were buzzing round me like flies."

Amy "I suppose I should attend and keep Caltech happy, we always need money for icky squishy stuff, we could do with a new Transmission Electron Microscope."

Sheldon "Would you care to accompany me to the reception Professor Fowler, at least then I would have some intelligent company."

Amy "Are you asking me on a date Professor Cooper?"

Sheldon "I suppose I am Amy"

Amy "Then it would be my pleasure to accompany you Sheldon."

#########

At the benefactors reception Leonard, Raj, Howard and Bernardette were together.

Bernardette "Look who that is with Sheldon"

Howard "Yes, that is Professor Fowler, she joined us from UCLA a couple of months ago, she sometimes has a cup of tea with Sheldon."

Bernardette "You mean you don't know who she is? Amy Farrah Fowler won the Nobel the same time as Sheldon."

Leonard "I thought she looked familiar."

Howard "Let's go say hello".

Raj "They are coming over here dude."

After Sheldon and Amy managed to extricate themselves from another bunch of benefactors Sheldon said "There are my friends, let's go and talk to them, at least we should get some reasonably intelligent conversation."

Amy "Good idea Professor Cooper."

Sheldon "Professor Fowler, do you remember my friends? Here is Professor Leonard Hofstadter, Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali, Mr. Howard Wolowitz. Dr. Bernardette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz is Howard's wife, she is a biologist like you."

Bernardette "I wish I was a biologist like you Professor Fowler."

Amy "What is your field Dr. Rostenkowski-Wolowitz?"

Bernardette "My PhD is in microbiology, now I work for a pharmaceutical company"

Amy "Great, finally someone to talk to about icky squishy stuff."

#########

Penny skipped the reception so she could babysit Howard and Bernardette's children.

Bernardette "Hi Penny, hope Mike and Debbie have been OK."

Penny "No problem, they have had a great time with Aunt Penny. How was the reception?"

Bernardette "Would you believe Sheldon had a date?"

#########

Sheldon "Thank you for the company tonight Professor Fowler, this has been the best benefactors reception ever."

Amy "Hopefully we have done our bit for Caltech and now we can go back to doing more Science."

Sheldon "I am glad you got meet my friends, the one that was missing was Penny, Professor Hofstadter's wife. It is her birthday in a couple of weeks, would you like to come with me to her party?"

Amy "Next week it is my mother's birthday, there will be a big family gathering. Would you like to accompany me?"

Sheldon "It looks like we have 2 more dates Amy"

Amy "Yes we have Sheldon."

Amy then kissed Sheldon on the cheek and said "Goodnight Professor Cooper."


	7. Happy Birthday

In 2026 Sheldon and Amy meet for the first time in Stockholm when they both win Nobel prizes. Part 7, Sheldon and Amy attend birthday parties.

#########

Sheldon and Amy walked up to the door of Amy's family home. Amy squeezed Sheldon's hand and said "Just to let you know Professor Cooper, you are the first guest I have ever brought to a family gathering."

Sheldon replied "I am honoured Professor Fowler."

"So Professor Cooper are you ready for this?" as Amy knocked on the door.

The door opened and there was Amy's mother Sally.

Amy "Hello mother, Happy Birthday."

Sally "Hello dear, why who is this?"

Amy "Mother, may introduce my friend Professor Sheldon Cooper."

Sheldon "Pleased to meet you Ma'am."

Sally led them into the house where the rest of the family was waiting.

Sally "Amy is here!" The family members turned to say hello and suddenly fell silent. "This is Amy's friend Sheldon." Suddenly they were surrounded by curious family members, wondering who this strange person was.

Sally took Sheldon by the arm and led him away from the crowd.

Sally "What do you do Sheldon"

Sheldon "I am Professor of Physics at Caltech"

Sally "That is where Amy works, its good to have her back from the East Coast after all these years." Sally pointed out a huge picture of Amy getting her Nobel Prize from the King of Sweden. "Did you know she won the Nobel Prize?"

Sheldon "Yes, I was there, here I am next to her in the group photo of the Nobel Prize winners."

Sally "You are a Nobel Prize winner?! Amy has finally found someone at her intellectual level."

At the end of the party Sheldon and Amy left together.

Amy "I hope that wasn't too overwhelming Professor Cooper?"

Sheldon "Your mother rescued me, a charming woman."

Amy "I am glad that you both got on well together."

Sheldon "So what did the rest of the family think of your mysterious friend Professor Fowler?"

Amy "They were mostly amazed that I finally brought someone to one of these gatherings after all these years."

Sheldon "You should meet my family in Texas some time."

Amy squeezed Sheldon's hand "Thank you for coming Sheldon."

"You are welcome Amy."

#########

One week later Sheldon and Amy walked up the stairs of 2311 North Los Robles

Amy "Why are we taking the stairs, I thought I saw an elevator in the lobby?"

Sheldon "Oh that's out of order, long story. You know I used to live here? Professor Hofstadter, Leonard, was my roommate for many years. Then one day Penny moved in across the hall. Leonard was smitten at first sight, it took a while for Penny to notice, there were lots of ups and downs along the way but 8 years later they got married. I was a Professor by then, I could afford to move out to my own place so Penny and Leonard could live together."

Amy "Is Penny a scientist?"

Sheldon "Oh no, she is a community college dropout who came to California from Nebraska to try and become an actor. She was a waitress before your icky squishy friend Bernardette helped her get a job in pharmaceutical sales. However she has more common sense than all the men in our social group put together, she has been a good friend for many years and today is her birthday. Here we are."

Sheldon knocked on the door of apartment 4A "birthday girl, birthday girl, birthday girl"

The door opened and Sheldon was hugged by a small blonde haired lady who said "Moonpie."

"Penny, meet my friend Amy Farrah Fowler. Amy this is Penny Hofstadter."

"Pleased to meet you at last Amy, we have all been looking forward to this."

At the end of the party Sheldon and Amy left together and walked down the stairs.

Sheldon "I hope they weren't too overwhelming."

Amy "Apart from Penny just a bunch of geeks and nerds, I have known people like that all my life. It was nice to talk icky squishy stuff with Bernardette, I hope she stops treating me like a Martian, I think we could be good friends."

When they got down to the lobby Amy kissed Sheldon on the cheek and said "Thank you for a lovely evening, what do you want to do next weekend?"


	8. Caltech and Texas

In 2026 Sheldon and Amy meet for the first time in Stockholm when they both win Nobel prizes. Part 8, Sheldon and Amy collaborate to help Caltech and then go to Texas.

#########

By the summer of 2028 Sheldon and Amy's relationship had progressed to the point that they would still have a friendly professorial relationship at Caltech, they would still call each other Professor. But when they got together at weekends they were Sheldon and Amy. Amy became accepted into Sheldon's social group, she became a particularly close with her icky squishy friend Bernardette, especially now Bernardette treated her as a person and not as a Martian Nobel laureate. Howard and Bernardette's children Mike and Debbie started to call her Aunt Amy. They were there when Raj threw a huge party when he was promoted to Professor.

Amy revelled in having escaped from the golden cage prison that was Harvard. She was free to carry on with her Science. Amy was continually being asked to attend conferences. Thanks to the Caltech-Harvard-UCLA brain research collaboration she was part of she had new results to discuss when she went to conferences. She never had to deliver her hated Nobel Prize winners guest lecture.

Sheldon started to research into the theoretical implications of Dark Matter and Dark Energy. He was continually in contact with scientists from round the world as part of his research. Howard, Leonard and Raj got together with him to design experiments to test out Sheldon's latest theories. With Howard's NASA contacts they designed a detector to go onto a new space telescope.

Both Sheldon and Amy were happy to use their Nobel fame to help Caltech attract new graduate students. Every month they would both give short talks at the "So you think you are good enough to be a Caltech grad student?" day.

#########

Sheldon "Professor Fowler, what are you doing on September 15th?"

Amy "Professor Cooper, why do you ask?"

Sheldon "I would like to invite you to come to Texas with me for the weekend. That weekend is the 90th birthday of my beloved Meemaw, my maternal grandmother."

Amy "There is nothing that weekend that can't be rescheduled, I would love to come to your Meemaw's birthday Sheldon."

Sheldon "Thank you Amy, you will love my Meemaw, everybody loves her."

Amy "I hope I get to love her as much as I love her grandson..."

#########

September 15th, Texas.

Amy followed Sheldon into Meemaw's room where the party was in full swing. Above Meemaw's armchair was a huge picture of Sheldon receiving his Nobel Prize from the King of Sweden.

Sheldon "Hello Meemaw, Happy Birthday."

Meemaw "Moonpie, who is this with you?"

Sheldon "This is Amy"

Amy "Hello Meemaw, I am Sheldon's girlfriend!"

Sheldon "Yes she is."

Meemaw "Well nice to meet you Amy, did you know my Moonpie won the Nobel Prize?"

Amy "Yes, I was there..."


	9. Harvard

In 2026 Sheldon and Amy meet for the first time in Stockholm when they both win Nobel prizes. Part 9, Sheldon and Amy travel to Harvard for a meeting of Nobel Prize winners.

#########

Two weeks after Texas Sheldon and Amy travelled to Cambridge together for the first annual Harvard Nobel Prize winners gathering. A chance for Nobel laureates to get together, meet with young scholars from all over the world and to inspire the next generation. Sheldon and Amy were happy with this kind of outreach work, they were both glad to give inspiring talks on physics and neurobiology.

This meeting gave Amy a chance to fulfil her annual lecture requirement for Harvard and catch up with her friends from her old research group. Amy invited her friends to dinner, everyone was surprised to see her walk into the restaurant hand in hand with Sheldon. "Hello everyone, good to see you all again, this is Professor Sheldon Cooper. Go easy on him, he is only a physicist, he doesn't know much about icky squishy stuff."

Sheldon took the opportunity to visit colleagues at MIT who were helping Howard with the design of their space telescope detector. There wasn't much time left before the detector design had to be finalised and approved by NASA.

Sheldon had visited Boston and Cambridge many times but had never seen more than the airport and the great Universities. Amy took the chance to show him round her old neighbourhood, they went out to Concord and played tourist on the Freedom Trail.

#########

Back at Caltech everyone knew that Professor Fowler and Professor Cooper were more than just friendly colleagues. They would still call each other Professor at Caltech but they were inseparable outside work. They attended the wedding of Amy's cousin together, Amy's relatives were happy to see him there. Amy was now a fully fledged member of the social group, there were occasional girls nights with Penny and Bernardette although these tended to be fairly short so that Bernardette could get home to her children.

The whole group was looking forward to Amy's birthday in December. Sheldon was looking slightly distracted as the big day got closer.

Then two days before the birthday Sheldon got a phone call from Texas.


	10. Texas

In 2026 Sheldon and Amy meet for the first time in Stockholm when they both win Nobel prizes. Part 10, on the eve of Amy's birthday Sheldon gets some bad news.

#########

Sheldon was in his office at Caltech when he got the phone call with the terrible news from Texas, Meemaw was dead :-( As soon as the news spread Amy and the rest of his Caltech friends went to comfort him. Amy took him home to get ready for the trip to Texas whilst Leonard booked them flights. 12 hours after the fateful phone call Sheldon and Amy were in Texas.

Sheldon barely said a word as Amy sat there holding his hand on the plane journey to Texas. Next morning Missy collected them from the hotel and took them to Sheldon's old home. Meemaw had died in her sleep, it was quite painless. The funeral was the next day, Amy's birthday.

Sheldon went through the funeral in a daze, he listened and to made the usual sympathetic small talk that is made at funerals. Finally it was all over, Sheldon excused himself from his family and invited Amy to go for a walk with him around his old neighbourhood.

Finally Sheldon started to talk. "Thank you my dear Amy for being so supportive to me and my family in this difficult time, I am sure this is not how you envisaged spending your birthday. Meemaw was my closest relative, not genetically but intellectually. I didn't feel this sad when my father died. You have met my family, not exactly a hotbed of intellectual activity. My parents didn't know what to do with their genius son. My grandparents supported me in my love of Science. After my grandfather died Meemaw kept supporting me, she continued to get me Science books to read. I got "Feynman's Lectures on Physics" for my 8th birthday. I wouldn't have been able to make that cute icky squishy remark to you in Stockholm as I would never have have got into Science without Meemaw. After I went to college aged 11 I wrote a letter to her every month without a break. The last one was sent 2 weeks ago thanking her for being so kind to you when we were at her birthday party."

"I know that nobody lives for ever and that 90 is a pretty grand old age. But now there are no more letters to write. I wanted to invite her to our wedding."

"Sheldon, what are you saying?"

"I had all planned out for your birthday, but now we are in Texas. Will you marry me Professor Fowler?"

"Yes I will Professor Cooper."


	11. Caltech wedding

In 2026 Sheldon and Amy meet for the first time in Stockholm when they both win Nobel prizes. Part 11, Professor Cooper and Professor Fowler get married.

#########

Sheldon and Amy had a wedding with a difference. As their relationship had blossomed over cups of tea in the canteen at Caltech they decided, after getting married at Pasadena City Hall, to have the reception in the Caltech canteen. The university was glad to accommodate them, their Nobel Laureates had done a lot for Caltech. Some of the family wedding guests found if strange but their academic guests thought it was wonderfully quirky.

In honour of the Nobel Laureates they served Swedish food at the wedding reception, similar to what was served at Nobel banquet in Stockholm. Best man Leonard was master of ceremonies and after the food he started the speeches.

Hello everybody, both academics and normal people, welcome to Caltech on this special day. I am Professor Leonard Hofstadter, I have known Sheldon for a long time, as co-worker, former room mate and friend. Never did I think I would be attending Sheldon's wedding. Sheldon has been a good friend of my wife Penny and our maid of honour Bernardette for many years but before he won the Nobel he had never shown any interest in finding a lady friend on his own.

We Physicists are strange and are sometimes rather insular people to things outside our world of Physics. When Sheldon first introduced me to Amy she seemed vaguely familiar, but it took our biologist friend Bernardette to point out that we had two Nobel Prize winners in our midst. When Amy joined us at Caltech she would sometimes meet up, in this very room, with Sheldon. At first I thought it was just two friendly colleagues, with their common Nobel bond, having a cup of tea together.

Eventually, after Sheldon introduced Amy to our social circle, even this Physicist could see there was something more than friendship between my two brilliant friends, Sheldon had met his match in more ways than one. When Sheldon's beloved grandmother died last year they went out to Texas for the funeral but they came back engaged. And now today here we are at their wedding. Here's to Amy and Sheldon, the bride and groom.

Next to speak was Sheldon.

Hello everyone, welcome to Caltech, I am Professor Sheldon Cooper. In December 2026, when I was awarded the Nobel Prize, I thought it was the greatest day of my life and that my life would never be the same again. I was correct on the second point. In Stockholm I met fellow Nobel Prize winner Amy Farrah Fowler and I didn't make a good impression on her. I belittled her amazing brain work calling it "icky squishy stuff". Fortunately for me I got to meet her again after the Nobel Prize, when I found out she was coming to Caltech I was able to get to know her better. A friendship that started here over a cup of tea has progressed to the point that we are here today celebrating our wedding. I was wrong in Stockholm, today I got married to the beautiful and highly intelligent Amy, this is the greatest day of my life.

And finally Amy

I am Professor Amy Farrah Fowler, my husband agrees with my decision, I am not going to take Sheldon's surname as my own. I can love my husband as Professor Fowler just as much as I could as Professor Cooper. I know it is not traditional for the bride to speak at a wedding reception but I am sure you agree that this is not a traditional wedding! As my husband can tell you winning a Science Nobel Prize is a wonderful thing, the thing is that afterwards it can be very hard to return to doing the "icky squishy stuff" that got you the Nobel Prize in the first place. I am very grateful to Caltech in letting me come and work here and stay as an active scientist and to my husband for suggesting to Caltech that they employ me. Finally thank you to all my family and my old and new friends for coming here to Caltech to help celebrate greatest day in our lives. Enjoy the rest of the party!


	12. Stockholm return

In 2026 Sheldon and Amy meet for the first time in Stockholm when they both win Nobel prizes. Last part, newly married Sheldon sends an email.

#########

From S. Cooper at Caltech dot edu

To Sven_Nillson at WashingtonEmbassy dot gov dot se

Dear Mr Nillson

Two years ago I was sat with you and fellow Nobel Prize winner Amy Farrah Fowler, we were at the White House for the official banquet for your King. You asked if Professor Fowler and I were married? I must congratulate you on your prescience, we were married yesterday and we have just arrived in Stockholm for our honeymoon.


End file.
